


Science

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academics at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science

“What the hell is that and what is it doing in the living room?”

Don stared down at the paper, books and blocks of wood lying scattered about the Eppes living room. Charlie, Amita and Larry looked up at him from where they were sitting on the floor, wearing identical expressions of academics deep in an experiment. 

“Oh, hi Don.” Charlie said. He waved at the mess taking up the room. “We’re just putting together a demonstration for the students about the laws of...”

Don held up his hand. “On second thought, hold off on the explanation until after supper. It’s been a long day and I’m not really up to this right now.” 

“Oh, okay.” Charlie looked a little deflated. “Dad’s in the kitchen if you’re looking for him. 

Don nodded and head to the kitchen, in need of a cold beer.


End file.
